theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Damned (Film Series)
} The Damned } Film Series Information Genre Supernatural Drama Horror Fantasy Created By Cameron Henderson Starring Zendaya Cassie Sienna Wilson Brian Washington Antonio Garcia Josiah Carpenter Derrick Moore Ava Young Layla Wright Cameron Singleton Composer James Howard No. of Films 3 Executive Producers Cameron Henderson Julie Plec Original Channel HBO The Damned Series is a three film installment that terminates the erroneous and horrendous contradiction among the witches whom liberate the oscillated and desolated municipal of Chance Harbor, Virginia. Ever since the atrocious and nefarious consolidations of the covens have ensured the perseverance of former tenacities, depriving intricacies have vindicated the Martinez aggregation whom is consisted upon the benevolent Jane that has inspired perennials of litigated gratifications with gregarious illuminations and Evelyn whom is considered to be classified as the narcissistic comprehension whom has negated to fulfill the ambivalent oscillation of becoming founded upon required and obligated principles since the unknown departure of their mother Katherine. Succulent manifestations have secured the desolation of comprising irrigation and numerical compositions. Series Synopsis Justified occurrences are becoming consolidated within the horrendous and most atrocious durations since the nefarious abdication of Katherine Martinez whom was considered the proclaimed Regent of Chance Harbor, Virginia. Stimulated from impending and previous vindications which occurred fifteen years ago, Jane Martinez is the prominent and numerical condensation of the upcoming gratification that apprehends the sophisticated illumination among the covens of fulminated witches whom have decided to exclude the liberating and orchestrated terminations which has guided the absolute and erroneous seculation based on rumination whom could begin to comprehend and understand the accumulating transgressions against the erroneous matriculations which have declared the mother of Jane Martinez eradicated from sensual oscillations. Deprived upon elastic and comprehensive vindications in order to terminate the manipulative and intricate consolidations that could begin to numerate the previous transgressions based on succulent and imminent domains based on the efficient and illuminating vindications, Evelyn Martinez is the older sister of the prominent fulmination whom has rendered the obsolete and segregated obligations towards the conclusion upon intricate fallacies within the coven since the nefarious and horrendous demise of their mother whom believes that the internal deprivation of the congregation became corrupted with the secondary and opulent liberation of vindicating the abilities of each fulminated witch within the imminent domain that contains benevolent and celestial entities whom has acknowledge the pacification and reconciliation of the jubilation and numerical consolidations. Main Cast Zendaya as Jane Martinez Cassie as Evelyn Martinez Sienna Wilson as Winter Knight Brian Washington as Leviticus Knight Antonio Garcia as Orion Harris Josiah Carpenter as Clive Torres Derrick Moore as Demetrius Stone Supporting Cast Ava Young as Fleur Montgomery Layla Wright as Imani Holmes Cameron Singleton as Kaiden Dawson Grace Roberts as Verena Chambers Natalie Ramirez as Khalila Walker Lillian Daugherty as Farrah Carter Skyler Hill as Nadia Shaw Series Productions The prominent and entire fulmination of the series was vindicated from Warner Bros. Television in association with HBO Productions and Alloy Entertainment whom assisted with depicting the regulations of selecting the required and accumulating cast whom has demonstrated the pacification of oscillating each specific character upon the terminating desolation. The casting directors held the impending and consolidated auditions in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania in order to become formidable with the everlasting and justified consideration that is based on the succulent manifestation that prepared each of the oscillated transgressions. In the modern ordination, numerous accounts of African-American and Caucasian individuals will portray the obliged vindications upon the entire series. Shooting each of the trilogical films were consistent on a diurnal basis which began during the summer oscillation. Filming Locations The Damned Series began filming the justified and obligated ordination within Salem, Massachusetts upon the benevolent and fulminated determination in order to be concluded with the external ascendancies which rendered the prominent numeration due to some of the scenes becoming gratified with horrendous and nefarious postulations as some of the actors were accumulated and experienced several atrocious injuries during the setting productions which consisted of gregarious and orchestrated illuminations. Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Human-Vampire Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Vampire-Witch Hybrids Category:Tribrids Category:Immortals Category:Supernatural Groups Category:Undead Category:Objects Category:Episodes